The Beginning
Glossary: Mother – The creator of the world. Chakra – The energy that binds the universe together. Man – Created by the mother to be protectors of the world. Samurai – Sakai’s army specialising in swordsmanship Ninjutsu – Weaponised chakra manipulation Creation: The “Mother” created the world by molding chakra in her palms. Chakra is the energy that binds the Universe together, it is in everything. It formed the land, the oceans, the trees and clouds, and creatures were placed throughout it to live and give purpose to the world. The “Mother” created Man, a reflection of herself to warden it all, protectors of the world. The world was at peace for millennia, Men fulfilling their duty and living harmoniously, but as time passed Men lost their purpose. For the world was created in a flawed Universe. Unbeknown to the “Mother”, such a perfect world could not exist, as positive energy was matched by the negative and it was the will of Men that allowed the paradise she had created to be corrupted. They grew lazy and greedy turning their backs on their creator, corrupted by free will and took the world for themselves. Soon lands were beginning to be cut up, imaginary walls sliced through them as Man took claim to whatever land he could hold onto, and a new purpose was found – one of war and politics and the world soon learnt of pain and suffering. The “Mother” had been ignorant and now her children were enslaved in returning the Universe to balance, their minds manifested by evil. The beasts that Men were once destined to serve became enslaved. Men neglected them, taunted them and made the beasts serve their own needs. For centuries this continued, the will of evil in Men seeping into the minds of beasts as they lost what it felt to be loved and nurtured. A shadow covered the world, the “Mother” shut out. As the will of evil grew in these beasts, so did their power, with each generation they grew larger and stronger – Men had tried to weaken the beasts and hold all the power for themselves but had not anticipated what power evil could bring. The beasts revolted against Men, and for many years war waged between the two, a war so great it changed the very landscape of the world until such a time where just nine beasts and but a few hundred Men were left alive. Both sides exhausted, the shadow began to pass and the world was brought back from almost certain destruction. But evil dwelled, and in the far corners of the world it festered, waiting for Men to become weak again and for the will of evil to be welcomed once more as Men would inevitably forget their duty. The Two Brothers: Time passes, and on a day like any other two brothers are born, separated before their first cries, the twins were destined to shape the world to how we know it today. Both boys suffered, their childhood lacked any love or affection, but despite their similarities they grew to be so different, one brother – Raishimaru – distracted his mind from his reality by cherishing and pouring love into world around him, nurturing as many creatures as he could, but his brother Sakai could not find this happiness. His mind grew as dark as the treatment he received, filling his heart with hate and vengeance he suppressed every emotion and feeling that tried to creep through. His distraction was through training his strength, his only goal was to prove his worth in the world. By thirteen both boys were independent and leading their own paths. Raishimaru had hidden himself away in nature, his relationship to the world around him so pure and selfless that he began to harness an ability that he did not understand fully. He could feel his chakra flowing through him, a feeling so overwhelming that he descended into meditation, seeking to grasp what was happening to him. Sakai did quite the opposite, a prodigy in swordsmanship he grew a large following despite his age. Men who admired him and men who feared him traveled from across the world to train under him and fight alongside Sakai as he tore apart the lands. They became known as the Samurai. Raishimaru spent years training his mind and body, until he could manipulate basic elements with his chakra. He served nature with this power, providing what little he could in a world that most men wanted to destroy. But one day he woke from a meditation in fear, something had unnerved him and now he felt compelled to begin a new journey. He went in search of Sakai. His journey was short, for it was not hard to find the most feared army in the world. Raishimaru stood before Sakai, they were undoubtedly brothers - no amount of time or separation could change that. The brothers did not exchange many words, there was only one reason Raishimaru had come and he did not waste any time in explaining it, he wanted to show Sakai a different way of life, to change his perception of the world and of himself. But Sakai did not understand, or perhaps he did not care… at least until Raishimaru showed him what he had unlocked. Raishimaru told him how he can change the world for the better and they could do it together. Sakai’s eyes burned bright, he nodded and obliged, leaving the Samurai, to train under his brother. And so Raishimaru trained Sakai. They spent years away from society, with only each other for company as Sakai learnt to harness his chakra as Raishimaru did. Sakai eventually surpassed his brother, growing from strength to strength, motivated to keep pushing the boundaries of what they thought was possible. Sakai would train day and night, preferring to spend time alone, explaining he was meditating but instead he was experimenting with his newfound power. Raishimaru had spent so long away from men he could not see what was happening, what Sakai’s true purpose was and blindly continued to encourage Sakai until one day Sakai disappeared. Sakai was returning to the Samurai, having developed a way to weaponize the chakra, with the birth of ninjutsu, he intended to take his army to new heights. Raishimaru had failed in changing his brother, from the moment Sakai had set eyes on what Raishimaru could do, he knew what power he could obtain and had manipulated his brother for years to acquire it. Sakai was now a force to be reckoned with and had mastered a quicker way to teach the Samurai how to harness their chakra, utilising their strength as swordsmen the samurai were the first to use kenjutsu. Sakai’s will of evil was more powerful than whatever had fuelled his brother and with their new found power he knew his army were stronger than ever, an unstoppable force on the world. Raishimaru was consumed by fear, he could see what Sakai was doing and understood the implications if his teaching of chakra fell into the hands of evil. He meditated for a week, building his strength and contemplating his future and then left again in search of Sakai, following his trail of destruction. Raishimaru unlocked something deep within himself when he stood before the Samurai, and in one night 10,000 of Sakai’s followers had been killed by a single man. Sakai tries to confront his brother, but before he could explain himself, Raishimaru charged at him. Sakai had let his guard down thinking his brother was weak, but had gravely underestimated him. Raishimaru stood over the limp body of his brother. He acknowledged that he had uncovered a power that Man was too weak to control, that evil would grasp and bring a shadow to the world once again. Raishimaru had to be sure that this evil was stopped, falling beside Sakai, he took his own life, sacrificing himself for the world he loved. Category:Lore